The Gargoyle's Eclipse Part 2
The Gargoyle's Eclipse Part 2 is the second episode of the third season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With Twilight Sparkle and her friends captured by Bowser and the Pack, Alex Xanatos and the others must work together and save them. Prince Pearce came/Talk with John Smith and Luna With Twilight Sparkle and her friends captured by the Pack, Prince Pearce came to help in their time of need. Then, Alex spoke with John Smith and Vice Principal Luna and keep them safe in the lab. Aikko uses the Emotion Palette to Mario and his friends/The Manhattan Clan arrived Soon, Aikko used the Emotion Palette to Mario and his friends so they could be stronger. Then, Goliath and the Manhattan clan arrived in such short notice. More Enimies came for Bowser and his alliance/The Pack brought Twilight and her friends Suddenly, King K. Rool, Drake the Dark Toad, Koopa Kid, Morton Koopa Sr., Sam the Koopa, Fire John, Fawl, Cackletta, Tatanga, Princess Shroob, Wart, Boom Boom, Pom Pom, Evil Toads, More Koopalings, Kaolinite, Witches 5, Shroobs and the Kremling Crew came for Bowser and his evil alliance. Just as the Pack came, The brought Twilight and her friends as their prisoners. Alex begins his rescue plan/Petros Xanatos came to help Back at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Alex Xanatos begins to make plans for the rescue party for Twilight and her friends when his grandfather and David Xanatos' father, Petros Xanatos came to support him. Dingo, Matrix and the Gargoyles as decoy for the Pack/Alex rescues the Rangers With the plan in motion, Goliath, Dingo, Matrix and and the others begins to distract the Pack giving Alex the chance to rescue Twilight and her friends by using his magic spells. The Power Rangers fighting back/The Harmony Force Rangers vs. The Pack Meanwhile with Twilight and the others, They were fighting back as they faced the Pack. Alex and Twilight working together/Maui rescued SpongeBob Then, Alex and Twilight started working together and stop Coyote. But just as SpongeBob was about to be pushed off the Koopa Castle by Jackal and Hyena, Maui turned into a Pteranodon and rescued him. New Battlizer with a new mode/Taking down that Koopa In short time, David Xanatos informed Twilight and her friends to activate the new Ultimate Battlizer into their new Gargoyle Mode. At last, They took down Koopa Alpha for good. Beginning the Megazord Battle/The Ultrazord's new gargoyle mode Then, Mistress 9 made him bigger as the Harmony Force Rangers activated their Elemental Ultrazord to prepare for battle. Then, MacBeth upgraded their Ultrazord into it's new Gargoyle Mode as they defeated Koopa Alpha for good. The end of the eclipse/Jenny, Toola Roola and Lickety Split's gift for Mario and his friends At the end of the solar eclipse, The Manhattan Gargoyles returned to their stone form until the next night. Then, Jenny, Toola Roola and Lickety Split bestowed their gifts to Mario and his friends. As for Alex Xanatos, He was proud to fight along side his new Power Ranger friends. Rangers Mentors *Ransik *Villamax *Diabolico *Zen-Aku *Itassis *Deker *Dulcea *Ecliptor *Florida *Principal Celestia *Vice Principal Luna *Shining Armor *Dean Cadance *The Wind Sisters *Professor Utonium *Amethyst Utonium *Ms. Sara Bellum *Zordon *David Xanatos *MacBeth *Demona Allies *Nadira *Kegler *Loki *Jindrax and Toxica *Matoombo *Norg *Dahlia *Mr. Ticklesneezer *Fang *Waspicable *Destructoid *Loyax *Dash *Notacon *T-Top *Katana *Scrapper *Half-Bake *Drake Mallard (Darkwing Duck) *Launchpad McQuack *Fenton Crackshell (Gizmoduck) *Morgana Macawber *Stegmutt *Neptunia *Gosalyn Mallard (Quiverwing Quack) *The Friendly Four: Nega-Bushroot, Nega-Quackerjack, Nega-Liquidator and Nega-Megavolt *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *SpongeBob SquarePants (Invincibubble) *Patrick Star (Mr. Superawesomeness) *Sandy Cheeks (The Rodent) *Squidward Tentacles (Sour Note) *Mr. Krabs (Sir Pinch-a-Lot) *Sheldon J. Plankton (Plank-Ton) *Danny Fenton (Danny Phantom) *The Gangreen Gang: Ace, Snake, Lil' Arturo, Grubber, and Big Billy *The Powerpuff Girls: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Blisstina, Bunny, Bell, Bullet, Bloom, Bolt, Breezie, Berry, Barasia and Burpy *The Rowdyruff Boys: Brick, Boomer, Butch, Benny, Bull, Blitz, Barrel, Blaze, Blaster, Bliss, Buzzie, Blanc and Bill *Fox Xanatos *Owen Burnett *Alexander Fox Xanatos *Moana *Maui *Pua *Heihei *John Smith *Cassim *Mario *Princess Peach *Rosalina *Luigi *Princess Daisy *Pauline *Wario *Waluigi *Yoshi, Yellow Yoshi, Red Yoshi, Blue Yoshi, Pink Yoshi, Sky Blue Yoshi, Orange Yoshi, Purple Yoshi, White Yoshi, Black Yoshi, Brown Yoshi, Teal Yoshi, Gray Yoshi, Magenta Yoshi, Maroon Yoshi, Lime Yoshi, Cyan Yoshi, Gold Yoshi, Silver Yoshi and Bronze Yoshi *Birdo, Blue Birdo, Yellow Birdo, Purple Birdo, Red Birdo, Green Birdo, Orange Birdo, Black Birdo and White Birdo *Nabbit *Professor E. Gadd *Stanley the Bugman *Toad, Blue Toad, Green Toad, Orange Toad, Yellow Toad, Indigo Toad, Purple Toad, Cyan Toad, Pink Toad, Lime Toad, Lavender Toad, Turquoise Toad, Brown Toad, Gray Toad, Black Toad, White Toad, Magenta Toad, Gold Toad, Silver Toad and Bronze Toad *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Funky Kong *Candy Kong *Chunky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Dixie Kong *Tiny Kong *Cranky Kong *Donkey Kong Jr. *Perry the Parasol *Patty the Parasol *Starlow *Princess Shelly *Princess Amanda *Princess Clover *Princess Citrus *Luma *Geno *Mallow *Toadette, Blue Toadette, Green Toadette, Orange Toadette, Yellow Toadette, Red Toadette, Purple Toadette, Indigo Toadette, Cyan Toadette, Lime Toadette, Wisteria Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Badge Toadette, Gray Toadette, Black Toadette, White Toadette, Magenta Toadette, Gold Toadette, Silver Toadette and Bronze Toadette *Toadsworth *Toad Mary *Goombella *Dribble and Splitz *18-Volt *9-Volt *Orbulon *Dr. Crygor *Ella *Jimmy T *Kat & Ana *Mona *Koopa the Quick *Bom-Omb Buddy *Noki *Goombario *Tuff *Cappy *Tiara *Aqualea *Queen Merelda *Captain Syrup *Lakitu Buddy *Dorrie *Lubba *Cloudie *Wrinkly Kong *Swanky Kong *Lanky Kong *Kiddy Kong *Coach Penguin *Tuxie the Penguin *Mother Penguin *Hoot *MIPS *Rabbits of Mushroom Kingdom *Toadbert *Toadiko *Dr. Toadley *Dryite *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Fredrick *Toad Priscilla *Princess Layla *Moonling *Princess Shokora *Prince Peasley *Maria *Lusie *Waria *Walice *Alfonso *Gustavo *Crystal Toad *Hammy the Hammer Bro *Prince Pearce *Prince Daisley *Prince Rosalio *The Manhattan Clan: Goliath, Hudson, Elisa Maza, Angela, Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington and Bronx *Dingo *Matrix *Petros Xanatos Civilians *Flurry Heart *Mr. and Mrs. Shy *Trixie *Spike *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Sour Sweet *Sunny Flare *Sugarcoat *Lemon Zest *Indigo Zap *Spearhead *Thunderlane *Caramel *Dr. Hooves *Filthy Rich *Spoiled Rich *Mrs. Cup Cake and Mr. Carrot Cake *Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake *Mille *Cream Puff *Coloratuara *Nyx *Danny Williams *Twilight Velvet and Night Light *Minty *Derpy *Toola Roola *DJ Pon-3 *Cherry Berry *Star Song *Zecora *Sprinkle Medley *Lyra Heartstrings *Moon Dancer *Snowdrop *Flower Wishes *Wysteria *Maud Pie *Golden Harvest *Cotton Candy *Cheerilee *Big McIntosh *Granny Smith *Grand Pear *Gloriosa Daisy *Timber Spruce *The Mayor of Townsville *Ms. Keane *The Talking Dog *Mike Believe *Robin Snyder Villains *Bowser *Misstress 9 *Bowser Jr. *The Koopalings: Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa Jr., Wendy O. Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Ludwig Von Koopa, Tim J. Koopa, Harley B. Koopa, Lavora, Noah Koopa, Risen Koopa, Jackson Koopa, Patti Lee Koopa and Poopbutt Koopa *Kamek *Kammy Koopa *King K. Rool *Drake the Dark Toad *Koopa Kid *Morton Koopa Sr. *Sam the Koopa *Fire John *Fawl *Cackletta *Tatanga *Princess Shroob *Wart *Boom Boom *Pom Pom *Sharmlock *Slanito *Koopa Bros. *Shy Guy Bros. *Evil Toads *Kaolinite *Witches 5: Eudial, Mimette, Telulu, Viluy, Cyprine and Ptilol *Negaduck *Mojo Jojo *Megavolt *Bushroot *Quackerjack *Liquidator *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Princess Morbucks *HIM *Sedusa *The Amoeba Boys *Man Ray *Dirty Bubble *Vlad Plasmius *The Pack: Coyote, Wolf, Jackal and Hyena Trivia *Aikko uses her Mary Bell Tambourine with the Emotion Palette to give Mario and his friends with the nine Vibe Emotions for the first time. *Prince Pearce appears for the first time. *Jenny will kiss and hug Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad and Purple Toad by their favorite Friend also the group picture in the Mushroom Kingdom and the cupcakes and pens too. *Toola Roola and Lickety Split will give Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Clover and Pauline by the group picture in the Vibe Kingdom with nine emotions and the cupcakes and pens too. *King K. Rool, Drake the Dark Toad, Koopa Kid, Morton Koopa Sr., Sam the Koopa, Fire John, Fawl, Cackletta, Tatanga, Princess Shroob, Wart, Boom Boom, Pom Pom, Evil Toads, More Koopalings, Kaolinite, Witches 5, Shroobs and the Kremling Crew will join Bowser's evil alliance. Transcript *The Gargoyle's Eclipse Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225